Content Delivery Networks (CDN) are increasingly used to distribute content, such as videos, multimedia, images, audio files, documents, software, and other electronic resources, to end users on behalf of one or more content providers. Using a CDN allows the content providers to increase the speed and reliability of content delivery without deploying additional infrastructure. Moreover, a CDN allows for the distribution of the content through one or more existing networks without the need to store the content within the existing networks.
Typically, a CDN includes several content servers from which the content can be supplied to a requesting end user. In one example, these content servers may be accessed through a telecommunications network to which the end user is in communication. The network may include any number of components to facilitate the connection of the end user to the requested content, such as routers and proxy servers. However, in some instances, one or more of the components of the network may suffer a failure or be otherwise unable to provide the content to the end user. For example, one or more of the components may crash and cease operation until the component is restarted or a replacement component is included in the network. In another example, one or more of the components may be overwhelmed with traffic from the network such that one or more end users may no longer connect to the component for routing and transmission of the requested content. In such circumstances, availability of content from the CDN may be temporarily compromised through the network to the end user.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.